Tattoo's and life
by monkeymuse
Summary: Just a short about John's tattoo. For Armed Froces Day. I have wanted to read stories about John tattoo. If anyone wants to do one Please do write them... I would love to read them...


Disclaimer: I own nothing!! I just like to play I know very little about the Armed Forces. Please do not get upset with anything is wrong or out of place. I love all the men and women who fight for my freedom and I know that freedom is not free. Thank you all for all that you do for us and our families.

I wanted to do something that I felt that John and the boys could have done together for Armed Forces Day. SO here we GO!!

John held a wiggling Sammy on his shoulders as the parade made its way down the main street. Dean stood next to him watching the men walk passes in their dress uniforms. The boys were awe struck when the USMC silent Drill team stopped in front of their section of the court yard and performed the drill. The flashing blades of the bayonets attacked to the M-1 Garand rifles moved with the 24 riflemen as part of themselves. The Rifleman's creed filled John's head as he watched the platoon do the drill for the gathered crowds. He had loved his time in the corp. Boot Camp had been Hell for the then 17 year old, the 13 week training was much the same as what he was now putting Dean in. His twelve year old was an outstanding marine not a soldier, no marine out of training liked to be called a soldier that was the army. The marines were a class, a brotherhood all their own, boot camp was made to make you bond. Then the 13 month tour of duty before he came home in 1973 and married his Mary. He had never looked back after that, till the night the demon had taken everything from him. Setting him on a new path which had his children already in boot camp at 12 years old.

After the parade john and the boys made their way back to the motel where they were bed down for the next week. John had taken his shower and was having Dean rewrap his ribs. When Sammy climbed up on his daddy's chest and started to pet his shoulder.

"Daddy? What does this mean? I saw it on some of the men in that show. It was one the buttons of the suits."

John looked over at the tattoo that he had gotten the day after boot camp was finished and his buddy's had got him good and drunk and then off to the tattoo parlor. They had wanted the devil dog tattoo for him But sees as how he was a "Hollywood Marine", he just got the seal, the Parris island boys were know as swamp dogs because of the train camp in SC. He smiled as he recalled how many times Mary had petted and traced the lines of his tattoo, so feeling Sammy ghost his little hand over it made him think of his mother.

"It's the marine seal Sammy. I got it after I finished my training in the Marines."

"Is that why you still hunt the monsters? Because of this and mom? Do those other people hunt monsters too?"

John saw Dean peak his head round form the kitchen where he was busy cooking Dinner for everyone, when he heard Sammy ask about the monsters. Dean hated that Sammy had found out about the things his father hunted. He wanted to keep Sammy a kid for as long as he could. John was just glad that he knew now so that he would not buck him as much as he had in the past about keeping the salt lines in place. He wanted both of the boys to know how to protect themselves. May be after he killed the demon, the boys could go back to a normal life. Dean could join the Corp like he had and then get married and have a house full of kids. Sammy could go to school and just study all the time it's what the kid loved to do. That is what Marry would have wanted for the boys; surely it would not take him that much longer to kill this damn thing that had taken his future from him. Dean saw that his dad was at a loss for what to tell Sam so he did the only thing he could think about it get Sammy from his dad, "Guys diner is ready, go wash up Sam and I will let you have the last fudge round cookie if you eat your peas."

Turning at the sound of his older brother's voice Sammy whined, "Can I have it if I eat four pea and not all of them? Please Dean, Peas are GROSS!!!!"

Thank you for reading. I know it was very weak but I have wanted to write something with John's tattoo. I noticed it in the pilot and just wanted something to showcase it. If any of you want to do a story about his tattoo I would love to read them!!!!!!!!! Thank you all for reading


End file.
